Wager
by d3spairsyndrome
Summary: Dib is grown up and runs his own Paranormal Investigation team. He hasn't heard from Zim in 10 years. What's he up to...?
1. Chapter 1

**WAGER**

An Invader Zim fanfiction

Rated: T (language and violence)

Pairing: None

*cover art made by me, do not take*

* * *

Working as a paranormal investigator, Dib had to report to the other PI's in his unit if there was something serious in regards to evidence. Gathering enough evidence to convince skeptics was not an easy task, though he had been doing this for a long time – even when he was little. He tried not to think about it too much as he was not a man of the past, but it was so prevalent in his life and such a part of him that he couldn't just ignore it. He came to accept it.

It was hard getting to this point. Many see him and his profession as a joke, a needless and preposterous job that no one appreciated. The only ones that seemed to care were those he worked with, that of which were few and far between. When he reached the age of 19, he was able to gather a group of respectable humans that supported him in his research of the paranormal. The key word there was "respectable." They were not like the investigator Dib had met in childhood, who was mediocre at best; they were people who were just as serious about the metaphysical world as he had been. Not to say that this serious nature ever went away. He was lucky to find them. Working with them all this time gave him good insight to their character too. Hard-workers. There were two men and a woman working with him: all older than him ranging from 2 years to 12 years. They weren't as good as he was in conducting research and overall, but they were almost there. Dib noticed a few things that escaped them at times, such as overlooking an important fact or missing something he saw as completely obvious.

Ever since he last heard from Zim, about 10 years ago, he has worked relentlessly to pursue the unexplained, which was an obvious career choice coming from Dib. He wasn't sure when or what would happen next in the plans of aliens, especially Irken, but he took it each day at a time to prepare. He figured Zim was particularly trying to throw him off by waiting so long that he would forget. For the most part, he did not. How could he? But even he had to be careful.

As stated, he was older now. More respectable as an adult, though many still found him to be wasting his intelligence. Not even a college degree helped people's opinions. Not everyone could be pleased, he supposed. Someone had to do this line of work. How else would humans come to understand it and prevent any premature apocalypses? His feelings weren't the result of a hero complex, it

was genuine interest. Not only that, but probably a bit of fear. It was a hard thing to admit, so he probably wouldn't do it willingly. Especially not in the presence of Zim. At the moment, he wasn't sure what Zim was up to or if he was being watched, so he never risked those kinds of behaviors that could give away any hint of weakness. When his coworkers first saw these displays, they thought Dib was a paranoid kid with anxiety. The latter may have been true, but he had reason to believe he was being watched. It took a while to convince them he hadn't lost his mind. Though it wasn't much trouble because he was used to others not believing him, but they eventually they warmed up to the idea. Even they had their doubts. They had not met Zim or dealt with any kind of alien race themselves, which gave reason as to why they were reluctant. They did believe in other-worldly entities though, which made it not seem completely far-fetched. Despite that minor setback, they all grew close as a team. Each day they continued to investigate various leads, whether it be from outer space or in people's own homes that were invisible to the naked eye.

Today was no different. Dib was on his way to the headquaters in the middle of town. It should be said that he was not in the same town he had been as a kid. He knew he would eventually have to move in order to find more like-minded people. This meant traveling to bigger city, where more people were. Maybe this wouldn't help him as alien sightings were often in smaller, urban towns, but it was either gather more people or investigate sightings. The fact that made him decide on a city was that Zim had been right in how own city, which wasn't urban at all. Seeing it that way made him realize aliens would rather integrate themselves in popular society as to not be seen and could escape detection while being right under everyone's noses. Funny how that worked.

Dib approached the building with an envelope in his hand. There were pictures in it containing evidence of spirits in a supposedly haunted hotel in the next town over. Usually he would travel across the country, but this was a recent case and he was called to figure out why. The conclusion he came to himself was that the hotel came under a recent possession. They had explained to him that there had been a new employee that started just weeks ago, which is when the hauntings started happening. Dib looked into this to see if it was simply the employee pulling pranks, but pictures he took with an infrared camera overnight proved otherwise. The employee was never even on site during his investigation. In fact, no employees were. Hearing noise, he had snapped a few pictures in an attempt to get the specter on film. He was able to. That's why he was at the headquarters.

Finally reaching his unit in the office building, he couldn't help but get excited to show the others. He never wanted to go without their input. They were always able to give some form of logical sense and reason to his research to further prove his point.

He opened the door, trying to contain his impatience on hearing the other's expression of interest. They could get somewhere with this information, he believed.

Today was one of those days Dib had not remembered to be wary. He was too caught up in this moment.

Inside, the others were seated at their monitors reviewing data, but acknowledged him as he entered. However, he noticed his own swivel chair had an occupant in it. They knew he wouldn't overlook this, so they must have intended for the person to be seated in plain sight. Or maybe this person took that upon themselves. Instantly, Dib was suspicious. How cocky to be seated in his chair. This person must have been the pushy type to get through his fellow PI's.

Suddenly, Angela, the only female, spoke up. "Oh, Dib, this person said they were here to see you."

His eyes never pulled away from the back of the chair. This person was lucky it was dark in the room and that the seat was large enough to hide most of their figure.

Angela continued. "He's from the FBI, a special agent. We made sure he wasn't a threat and he insisted he knew you." Now she seemed uncomfortable, probably due to his placement in the room. She leaned closer to Dib as she lowered her voice. "He _insisted_."

Dib gave her a quick side-eye as to say 'We'll talk about letting strangers in later.' It was a lecture waiting to happen.

In the second he took to look to her, the chair slowly turned as the person seated in it started to chuckle.

Dib froze the instant he recognized the tone. His pupils dilated.

"Hello, _Dib_ ," Zim emphasized, "I can feel you trembling from all the way over here."


	2. Chapter 2

**WAGER  
** Ch.2

* * *

His mouth was open, but his vocal cord refused to cooperate. Instead he was just mouthing things. A flurry of emotions hit him like a train on a track.

First, he scolded himself. How could he be so foolish? He should have known the second he let his guard down that that would be the time he struck. He should have been more careful. Then, he was irritated by his teammates. How could they let him in so easily? If anyone came around and said they were with the FBI and they wanted Dib, is that grounds to let them in no matter if they're lying? The whole thing struck his paranoia. Or lack-thereof in this situation. The one time his disorder could come in handy, it didn't. He was also shocked to even see Zim. He was disguised, but he had never been very good at those. Some things never change. Not only that, but his teammates knew better! This was obviously not someone human and in a terrible disguise nonetheless.

Dib felt sick. Hopefully the contents of his stomach wouldn't shoot out of his mouth before words did.

The thought that this slipped past him is what sickened him worst of all.

This was stupid. He couldn't show the enemy weakness. He had spent all these years trying _not_ to only to have it blow up in his face in one single minute.

"FBI? Nice joke." he managed to spat at his enemy.

Zim remained pleased with himself. "I figured you wouldn't believe that. But take a look, pathetic wimp!"

With that retort, he held up a badge. It was legitimate.

Dib bit his lip. "That's..." But before he could finish, he looked to his coworkers. "Step outside a minute. I want to speak with him alone."

They looked hesitant to leave their founder with someone who he didn't seem too fond of, but they did so thereupon.

The sliding door shut behind them with a gust of air moving with it. It gave Dib a long enough distraction to lunge at the invader.

He brandished a specialized weapon with electric measures at the ends that could deal out a great shock. It was like a tazer.

The fact that Zim was still smirking caused Dib to hesitate and weapon paused millimeters before Zim's face. The cockiest look was on his face.

"What? So accepting of your death?" Dib pushed for answers.

"I just...think it's funny that you want to destroy your own base." came the quick-witted reply.

That thought hadn't even occurred to him. Why was it that every time this green asshole came by, he was unable to think clearly? At least now he could work on this problem he had with himself.

He moved the weapon away from his face as it retracted into itself and put it away into his coat.

"You couldn't have gotten through with any weapons in my security. But if you do..." he was wary.

Zim finally lowered his smile into a frown. "Surprising it may be, but I only wish to talk."

He frowned back at the alien. "Why?"

"I guess you could say I've been hired to watch you, Dib-stink."

That answer didn't make him feel any better.

"Watch me?" he questioned, "Why now? I haven't seen you in ten years."

"And what a peaceful ten earth-years it was! Ah, I could actually hear the sound of myself think without you around." Zim reminisced, looking pleased. Before Dib could retort, he spoke again. "Look, filth, I have gained access to this planet's form of government agency and it's best you let me do as I want. I'm above you in authority now, after all. With a flick of my wrist, I can shut your little foundation here down."

Dib gaped. No words came out again. He was so smug about this, it was obvious and painful. Painful because there was actually nothing he could do about it.

In that moment, he felt so out of control.

His eyes wandered. "H-How did you manage to do that? You're stupid!"

"Get into the FBI? Oh, it was easy. You seem to lack the understanding of how stupid _humans_ can be."

"They're heavily trained individuals! You couldn't have been able to get past anyone with your shitty disguise and demeanor."

He locked eyes with Zim once again, regaining his confidence.

"You're lying."

The only thing that came in reply was a quick shrug as Zim started to walk towards the exit. He passed Dib, but paused as he approached his side. "Do you think so? Maybe that's what I want you to think. I've had a long time to delve into your human psyche, you simple creature. I know my way around."

Dib shuddered.

The air-tight door reopened as Zim got to the sensor. Dib's teammates were right outside, as though they had been trying to listen in but the door was too thick to have done so effectively.

"I'll see you bright and early."

All the years he had spent preparing to face him again, gone. In one fell swoop it was taken from him. He never felt so vulnerable and out of control. How could he let this happen?

Silence fell upon the room as soon as Zim left. Dib felt like a child again, though this sentiment is not intended positively. A child as in a weak, inferior, gullible, and vulnerable child. Had he learned nothing?

After a moment to gather his thoughts, he gestured his friend's into the room. Grabbing the envelope he dropped during his attempted murder, he set it on the large table in the center of the room. "If you all recall, I was at the hotel this weekend. I had the employees stay Saturday, as they usually did, but take off Sunday so I could see if they were the one's responsible for sightings." He reached in the envelope and set out the images taken with the infrared camera.

Angela was the first to speak. "Are you debunking this as being a contaminated area by the employees?"

He shook his head. "These photos were taken on Sunday."

All three members eyes widened.

"I plan to return this weekend to make sure my leads are plausible leads. Then, we can get somewhere."

The three were impressed with him. He was so crafty and thorough about his work that they took it to heart to better themselves to his level. This was a huge ego boost for Dib, who craved such a thing since he lacked the support as a child.

"What if it's a sham? Then, won't it be that we've wasted time?" asked one of the male members, Davis.

Dib put his hands on the table, the agitation from earlier emanating from his body. "I would rather chase 100 cases and be false than not chase one and that be the one that's true."

The three looked at each other warily. It was obvious their founder had more to say, but was too dumbfounded to say it. Usually he was more articulate, so they found reason to believe something was wrong.

"Dib, about the visitor..." Angela started, uneasy with her tone.

Instead of letting her finish, he held up his hand. Not in a disrespectful way, but so she knew he was having a hard time with that subject. Though he knew that his teammates were not ones to let something go unsaid.


End file.
